


Don't Explain

by Krytella



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quiet, don't explain<br/>What is there to gain<br/>Skip that lipstick<br/>Don't explain" - Billie Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 3.16

"Why the frak do you do it?" Starbuck speaks quietly from two sinks over, but Dee knows who she's talking to.

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Dee shoots back. Why does she have to push it? Then again, when has she ever not?

"You know he's..."

"He's my husband. Some things I don't ask him to explain, and I don't care, so get the hell away from me."

Starbuck's not going away. She struts to Dee's sink, encroaching on her space. Pushing. Lashing out, then hitting people when they're down. She's uncomfortably close but Dee won't let her eyes drop this time. She's not letting this train wreck of a woman intimidate her out of what little she has left.

"I know what's going on. But I don't ask. I stay. I listen and I understand. And you've always been shit at that, haven't you? What I have of him you're never going to take away," she spits out, right in the bitch's face. Starbuck is insane and exciting and everything Dee isn't. But she doesn't understand the power of silence and patience and just being there. You can't trust her to be here, there, or anywhere.


End file.
